


Un ciel bleu

by LunaQueen



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: (OS) Sparbossa. Tout ce qui lui reste en mémoire, à son réveil, est ce ciel bleu, si beau, si grand, si pur. Rien d'autre. Il est enfermé, sans aucune possibilité de sortir, et il a mal au crâne. Alors il se raccroche à ce ciel bleu, quand des pas se font entendre...





	Un ciel bleu

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Sauvetage". J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

Lorsque Jack ouvrit les yeux, tout était noir, semblable à une nuit sans lune et sans étoiles ; sans espoir. Qu’était-il arrivé ? Il ne se souvenait de rien, ou presque, juste d’un ciel incroyablement bleu pour la saison, sans un nuage, qu’il fixait avec une telle intensité, comme s’il avait voulu s’en abreuver. Et d’un coup. Brutal, sur sa nuque, juste avant qu’il s’effondre, inconscient, flottant d’abord dans un océan de coton, où tous les sons étaient étouffés, enveloppés, lointains, et où seul ce ciel s’étendait autour de lui, puis dans le néant où plus rien n’existait que les battements de son cœur qui résonnaient sourdement dans son corps, comme s’il n’était plus que ce cœur et rien d’autre. Un cri, qui semblait ne jamais vouloir s’arrêter, et le silence. Total et assourdissant, suffocant. Qui lui avait fait ça ? Où était-il désormais ? Dans un grognement féroce, Jack se redressa et se rendit compte qu’il était trempé. En effet, il y avait un trou lumineux dans le mur d’où s’écoulait tantôt un mince filet d’eau tantôt de grosses gerbes qui l’éclaboussaient et remplissaient sa cage un peu plus, menaçant de le noyer s’il ne sortait pas d’ici très vite. Il réalisa alors qu’il se trouvait dans les geôles d’un navire et que ce dernier avait été troué, probablement par un boulet de canon. Il se précipita vers la lumière et regarda entre les planches brisées. La mer, à perte de vue, le mouvement tranquille des vagues, l’écume qui venait s’abattre contre la coque, des ordres au loin, au-dessus de sa tête, hurlés, scandés, incompréhensibles néanmoins. La tête lourde et douloureuse, il se rassit et s’appuya contre les barreaux. 

Quand soudain, il réalisa que s’il y avait ordres, il y avait combat, et s’il y avait combat, il n’y avait personne pour s’occuper de lui. S’il y avait combat, il y avait un autre navire pour le sauver. L’espoir l’envahit de sa flamme tiède et il chercha quelque chose pour l’aider à forcer la serrure. Farfouillant dans ses cheveux, il trouva une pince, qu’il déplia précipitamment et s’apprêta à forcer la porte, lorsqu’une voix, caverneuse et éraillée, s’éleva dans la pièce, grondante, terrifiante. 

-Si j’étais toi, mon gars, je m’abstiendrais. 

Jack sursauta et se tourna vers l’origine de ces paroles. Un matelot, assis dans un coin, dans l’ombre, le fixait, affalé contre le mur, une bouteille à la main. Il ressemblait davantage à un pantin désarticulé qu’à quoi que ce soit d’humain.

-Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Jack, incertain.

-Parce que je n’te laisserais pas aller plus loin. On m’a ordonné de veiller sur l’Capitaine Jack Sparrow, qu’il ne s’échappe pas, et j’obéis aux ordres.

-Qui est ton capitaine ? 

L’homme eut un rire de gorge, qui le fit tousser violemment. Jack eut l’impression qu’il allait se briser d’un instant à l’autre et qu’il s’agissait déjà d’un exploit s’il n’était pas encore mort. 

-Je crois, répondit-il après que la toux fut passée, que tu l’connais plutôt bien.

-Qu’est-ce qui se passe, là-haut ? demanda Jack pour changer de sujet et parce que, au fond, il n’en avait rien à faire de qui pouvait bien être le capitaine de ce navire, pourvu qu’il s’en échappe.

-Il semblerait qu’on vienne te chercher. Enfin… qu’on espère venir te chercher. 

L’homme remua et, aussitôt, les yeux de Jack furent attirés par les mains qui s’emparèrent d’une arme à feu. 

-J’les attends.

Le sang du pirate se glaça, en partie parce qu’il était certain que ce dégénéré n’aurait absolument aucun scrupule à appuyer sur la gâchette et, enfermé dans l’obscurité comme il l’était, personne ne pourrait le voir avant d’être touché et abattu immédiatement. L’espoir s’envola de nouveau. Cela paraissait déjà trop beau qu’on veuille le sauver, mais il savait désormais que son aide périrait au premier pas posé sur ce plancher pourri. Il était perdu, il finirait par mourir de faim, de soif ou noyé si le niveau d’eau continuait de monter à cette allure. Il baissa le menton et attendit ; il ne lui restait plus que ça dorénavant, du temps. Du temps pour repenser sa vie, à ce qu’elle avait été et ce qu’elle aurait pu être, aux rencontres qu’il avait fait et celles qu’il aurait pu faire, aux trésors découverts et ceux qui resteraient à jamais enterrés au cœur d’îles mystérieuses. À ce ciel bien trop bleu pour la saison qui, chaque fois qu’il fermait les yeux, s’imposait à lui, comme une évidence, une bouée de secours, quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher alors que tout semblait s’effondrer autour de lui. Ce ciel bleu… Il rouvrit les yeux, écarquillés, la pupille presque invisible tant elle était comprimée, et son cœur rata un battement, probablement même deux ou trois. Tout arriva en même temps et à une vitesse telle que Jack crut perdre connaissance, une seconde fois. Au-dessus de sa tête, sur le pont du navire, un pas, caractéristique, qu’il aurait pu reconnaître entre mille, alternance d’un pied et d’un bout de bois. Et ce ciel bleu, qui n’en était absolument pas un. Ce regard dans lequel il s’était perdu avant de recevoir ce coup. 

-Hector, souffla-t-il aussi faiblement qu’une respiration, qu’un clignement d’œil.

Le plus discrètement du monde, les cils rivés sur son garde, qui buvait deux grandes rasades de rhum, la tête renversée en arrière, Jack glissa la pince dans la serrure et tourna, la déverrouillant dans un clic. Puis il la replia et la remit dans ses cheveux, s’installant contre les barreaux, son chapeau rabattu sur le front, dissimulant ainsi son visage en ayant toutefois une bonne vision à la fois sur l’homme et sur la porte. Son cœur battait la chamade, d’espoir retrouvé et définitivement ancré, d’adrénaline, d’excitation, de peur et… Il coupa net ses pensées ici. Il fallait qu’il réfléchisse, et plus vite que ça. Il devait trouver un moyen d’empêcher ce pirate de tirer lorsque Hector ouvrirait la porte. Comment le prévenir ? Impossible, il n’avait aucun moyen de communiquer avec lui. Lui seul pourrait le protéger. Il n’eut hélas plus le loisir de potasser son plan, car les pas se rapprochèrent et il les sentait désormais tout proches. Un œil sur le pirate, en train de chercher quelque chose autour de lui, certainement une nouvelle bouteille puisque l’autre reposait, couchée, un peu plus loin. Un œil sur la porte. Qui s’ouvrit en grand, laissant apparaître le Capitaine Hector Barbossa, superbe dans son long manteau noir et coiffé de son célèbre chapeau qui le rendait plus majestueux encore, plus épique. 

-Que ?!? s’étrangla le garde en vacillant sur sa chaise.

Jack n’attendit pas plus longtemps, poussa les grilles de sa cellule, attrapa la bouteille échouée sur le sol, la leva au-dessus de sa tête et l’abattit sur le crâne de l’homme. Un coup de feu résonna néanmoins avant que le silence dévore la pièce et ce qui semblait être tout le navire, comme s’il s’était mis sur pause. Même l’océan, derrière les planches, se tut. Jack retint son souffle, incapable de comprendre ce qu’il pourrait... Le corps, inconscient, du pirate s’effondra à ses pieds tandis que le cliquetis de son arme tombant sur le sol brisa quelque chose sous son crâne, déchirant les chairs de son cœur alors qu’une horrible réalité lui apparaissait. Il tourna alors la tête vers Hector, le bras levé, son pistolet fumant, le regard déterminé et sauvage. Et il crut mourir de joie en sentant le sang se répandre autour de lui. Il lâcha le goulot de la bouteille qu’il tenait toujours et se dirigea vers son ciel bleu. Le visage de Barbossa se détendait un peu plus à chacun des pas de Jack qui le ramenait à lui. Et alors que ce dernier s’arrêtait tout près, trop près en étant trop loin, la main du plus âgé attrapa la taille du plus jeune et l’attira contre lui. Tous deux se mirent à respirer au même rythme, calé sur les vibrations des vagues, le tempo des secousses frénétiques de leur cœur, comme cela avait toujours été le cas, et ce fut comme si leur essence même se joignit et s’enlaça, se mélangeant en une parfaite alchimie. Deux corps pour une seule âme. Et un ciel bleu.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu et à tout bientôt ! :)


End file.
